Stuck Between A Thorn And A Rose
by Colleen17
Summary: This is a story for the elevator challenge. I hope those concerned don't mind me joining in. Our favourite paramedic finds himself stuck in an elevator at Rampart hospital.


Johnny Gage entered the hospital elevator, following a particular nurse he had been trying to impress for three weeks. He was on his way up to paediatrics to visit a little girl who he had rescued from an MVA; he had promised her a new teddy, her one having been damaged in the accident. So here he was in an elevator carrying a teddy bear, that looked like a bear cub, standing in front of his latest interest and ,oh no, also his last interest who unceremoniously dropped a plate of spaghetti on his head.

The doors opened and a father and his daughter, who was in a wheel chair, moved in. The daughter looked around fifteen, she smiled at Johnny. He smiled back and thought she was probably heading to the same ward which meant Johnny wouldn't get any alone time with the nurse.

"Is that for Cassie?" asked the girl. Johnny looked surprised at the girl.

"Yes. How did you know?" Johnny asked giving her a crooked smile.

"She's in my room, she hasn't stopped talking about the fireman who saved her and promised to get her a real teddy." She pointed to Johnny's gift and smiled. She looked around the elevator and said a softly "She also said he was tall, dark and handsome".

Johnny blushed; from behind him he heard tutting and a soft 'Good grief'. He cleared his throat embarrassed by the girl's statement and the nurse's reaction. He decided then and there he was going to stay away from both of them. The elevator suddenly gave a jolt, lurched and stopped. They all stood in silence waiting for it to do something; they weren't disappointed. The elevator suddenly headed up at an alarming speed, came to a sudden halt and then started to descend.

"Everyone sit on the floor" yelled Johnny. They all sat and Johnny held onto the wheelchair tightly, so did her father.

The elevator slowed down and then abruptly stopped jolting them only slightly. The lights flickered but stayed on. Johnny crawled over to the controls and pressed the alarm. He opened the little door to a phone and lifted the receiver.

"Hello, anyone there"

"Of course no one's there, those phones never work. You call yourself a fireman" the nurse, who Johnny had dated only the once, folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

Johnny's distraction was interrupted by a voice on the other end of the phone "Hello, are you guys ok."

"Yes we're ok" Johnny answered.

"Tell me how many in the elevator." said the voice.

"Um...five of us. A patient, two nurses, the patient's father and myself a paramedic/fireman" answered Johnny.

"Ok we'll have you out in a minute. Just sit tight." said the voice reassuringly.

"Ok" Johnny hung up the phone and looked around. "They said they'd have us out in a minute." They all felt a jolt but the elevator didn't move.

Johnny frowned; he knew that meant the elevator was well and truly stuck and that they were going to be there for a lot longer than first thought. The phone buzzed and Johnny went to answer it but the nurse, who he had dated just the once, pushed past him and went to answer the phone. "I'll answer seeing I work here" she glared at Johnny daring him to challenge her. The other nurse who he had been pursuing sat in silence observing Johnny's actions.

Johnny gestured to the nurse, be my guest, she picked up the phone and said "Yes".

"Ah, who's this?" said the startled voice on the other end.

"This is Nurse Julie Masters. When are we getting out of here?"

"Ahh...soon...can I speak to the fireman please?" Nurse Julie tutted and handed the phone to Johnny.

"Hello" Johnny waited for a response.

"Hello, can I have the names of everyone in the elevator please, it's going to take a bit longer than we first thought."

"Sure, um... I'm Johnny Gage..."

"Hey Johnny, its George, from maintenance."

"George" Johnny had met George when he was a boot. He was staying in the hospital for smoke inhalation; George had come into his room to fix a faulty light. They talked, George could see the young fireman was lonely, and had taken his time fixing the light talking to him and keeping him company. They had remained friends since. Johnny would always stop and talk to George if they saw each other in passing.

"Ok you've already spoken to Nurse Julie Masters. There's Nurse Liz..." he looked in her direction for a response.

"Ailwood" she replied smiling.

Johnny thought to himself, at least she's smiling. "Ailwood and..." he looked in the direction of the girl and her father.

"Steven and Susan Cole" said the father.

"Steven and Susan Cole" Johnny repeated into the phone.

"Thanks Johnny. We're working on it; it's going to be a little while. Just sit tight" said George reassuringly.

However Johnny could hear some concern in George's voice. "Ok George, just keep us updated on how things are going your end, Bye" he hung up the phone and smiled at everyone. "It's gonna be a little while, so just relax."

He sat on the floor and sighed. Roy is going to wonder where he is. He wished he had taken the HT when Roy offered it to him. He thought of asking George to let Roy know what was happening but then he thought George probably had already called ER to let them know.

Johnny looked at Susan and smiled, he was wondering what was wrong with her. He didn't like to ask in case it was something really serious. Her father however wasn't looking at all well. Johnny frowned and moved over next to Steven. He asked very softly, trying not to alarm Susan "You ok Steven?"

Steven was sweating and looked diaphoretic to Johnny. "No I don't feel so good" answered Steven.

"How about I loosen your collar and tie. Let's take your coat off. Do you feel any pain anywhere?" Johnny had gone into Paramedic mode.

"My chest hurts a little; I'm finding it a bit hard to breathe." Steven was becoming very distressed, as was his daughter as she watched Johnny help her father.

Johnny looked in Liz's direction, caught her eye and then nodded at Susan. Liz realised what he was asking and moved over next to Susan and started talking to her, drawing her attention away from her father.

Once Johnny got Steven comfortable he picked up the phone. "Hello"

"Johnny won't be much longer."  
>"George we have a situation here. Steven's not too good; I need some oxygen and supplies and maybe talk to Dr Brackett. Um..." he whispered "I think it's his heart but I don't want to alarm his daughter" Johnny looked over at Liz, she was doing a good job at keeping Susan distracted.<p>

"Ok Johnny, I'll get him on the line and maybe we can lower Roy down into there to help."

"That would be good George" Johnny was relieved that help was on its way.

Johnny went back over to Steven "How are you feeling?" asked Johnny taking his pulse at the same time.

"My chest is really tight and heavy" Steven grimaced.

"Helps on the way, my partner's going to be lowered into here to help out.

"My daughter...she'll need her medication soon..." Steven grimaced more.

Johnny looked in his daughter's direction, "She's just been diagnosed with diabetes. He's probably talking about an insulin shot" said Liz.

"That's ok, the doctors will know that. They'll give my partner the meds. Don't worry there's plenty of help" he said for Steven's sake more than Liz's.

"If that's so, where are they...this help you're talking about...and what exactly are they doing? I haven't heard anything. Where are they?" Julie said with annoyance in her voice.

"Working on it...you need to stay calm for these patients" Johnny told her scowling.

"Oh Mr Paramedic come doctor wanna be. What would you know?" she claimed.

Johnny sighed; he needed to quieten Julie for both Susan and Steven's sake. "Just calm down and think about Susan and Steven. This complaining isn't helping them."

Julie rolled her eyes and tutted. Johnny could have done with her help but was too embarrassed with her behaviour to ask.

"Is daddy ok?" asked Susan.

Johnny looked at her and gave her his best smile. "He's going to be fine Susan...here..." Johnny reached for the teddy bear "How about you look after this for Cassie?" he handed Susan the teddy.

"It looks almost real" said Susan smiling.

"A friend of mine, who's also Native American, makes them. I can get him to make one for you too...if you'd like one'' said Johnny smiling.

"Oh I'd love one" Susan hugged the Teddy. Liz smiled at Johnny, underneath the brash, cocky persona Johnny displayed in the hospital was a sensitive caring man and Liz liked what she saw.

Johnny smiled back at her and then moved back over to Steven. "Thankyou" Steven whispered to Johnny through gritted teeth. He was in a lot of pain.

THUMP, they all looked up and the small door in the ceiling was lifted. The head of Roy suddenly appeared "Did someone call for a paramedic?" he said smiling.

"Hey pally, we need some help down here" Johnny said as he stood to take the oxygen he had asked for from Roy.

"They're having trouble fixing the problem so we're going to move some of you out through here." Roy lowered a ladder and then came down.

Johnny stood and spoke quietly to Roy "Steven's not good and apparently Susan is due her meds, she's just been diagnosed with diabetes." Roy nodded and looked around. Johnny knelt down and put the oxygen on Steven.

"This should make you feel a lot better" Johnny reassured Steven. "Just breathe slowly, nice and calm...good" he stood and watched as Roy helped an annoyed Julie up the ladder.

"You're next" Roy looked at Liz, but Liz shook her head.

"I'll stay here with Susan and keep her company. Its ok I don't mind staying with her." Liz stood her ground firmly.

Johnny smiled; he really liked her spunk "Susan, do you think you could climb up there?" asked Johnny.

"I don't want to leave daddy" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Daddy's going to be fine, but we need some room. It would be good if you and Liz could go up there and wait for us. Liz will stay with you." Johnny waited for her to decide.

"Ok if Liz stays with me" she said timidly.

"Good, up you get" said Roy helping her onto the ladder. She slowly climbed holding onto the teddy tightly. Liz followed her up.

Johnny put his hand on Liz's shoulder before she started, "Thanks for looking after her" Johnny said sincerely. She smiled at him.

"You know, you should let people see the real you more...than that act you put on" she turned and climbed the ladder. Roy was smiling to himself.

Johnny frowned, not understanding what she meant. He knelt back down to Steven, "How you doin?" he asked whilst adjusting the mask and lifting Stevens arm to take a pulse. Roy pulled out a BP cuff and stethoscope to take his blood pressure. The vitals readings were not good.

Dr Brackett's head appeared in the ceiling's opening. "How does he look?"

"Not so good Doc, Pulse 140, respiration 30 and shallow, BP 160 over 90" said Johnny.

Dr Brackett handed down an IV and proceeded down the ladder. Roy folded up the wheelchair to make more room. Brackett had a bag of medical supplies. Johnny was putting in the IV and Roy was climbing up the ladder to get the equipment that was being lowered down.

Brackett listened to Steven's heart, his mouth twitched, not liking what he was hearing. "Roy, can you set up the ECG for me."

"No problem Doc" Roy started putting the pads on Steven's chest.

"We're just going to have a look at your heart, this is just normal procedure" Johnny reassured Steven. "Slow that breathing down, deep breaths nice and slow" he coached Steven.

Dr Brackett and Roy concentrated on the monitor. Brackett shook his head "2 amps Bi Carb" he ordered. Roy administered the drug. "Start a Lidocaine drip and 100 mgs IM" ordered Brackett, Roy carried out the orders.

Dr Brackett smiled and looked up. A stokes was being lowered. Johnny grabbed it and laid it next to Steven. Johnny and Roy lifted Steven into the stokes and strapped him in. Dr Brackett kept an eye on the monitor. Johnny reassured Steven and said he'd be seeing Susan soon. They attached the rope and started to guide the stokes up through the opening. Dr Brackett went up the ladder first.

"After you Junior, I think you've spent enough time in this elevator" announced Roy gesturing towards the ladder.

Johnny smiled "Thanks pally" he climbed the ladder feeling relieved to be getting out of the confined space. Roy followed and soon they were standing on solid ground. Steven was being wheeled away with Dr Brackett and Dixie by his side. Johnny assumed Susan had been taken up to her room. Roy's HT beeped. "Squad 51 what is your status?"

Roy looked at Johnny, he nodded. "Squad 51 available from Rampart"

"Squad 51 10-4"

"I need a drink", Johnny declared. Roy went over to the nearest nurse's desk and asked for some cold water for his partner. The nurse he asked just happened to be Julie.

"We're here for the patients on this floor" she stated and continued her work ignoring Roy completely.

Johnny called after Roy, pushing open the door to the stairs. There was no way he was going to use an elevator. They made their way down to the ER. Roy grabbed Johnny a drink. He gulped it down; it felt good on his dry throat. The HT came to life and they were called out on a run.

The next day, Johnny made his way up to the paediatric ward with a beautiful brown bear cub, teddy in his hands. He entered Cassie and Susan's' room. Both girls were chatting; it was before visiting hours so they didn't have any visitors. "Hey, how are my two favourite girls doing?"

Cassie's face lit up "Oh he's beautiful" she held up her teddy. Johnny smiled at her and looked over at Susan.

"This is for you" he handed her the teddy.

"Oh it's gorgeous" she rubbed her hand over the bear's head.

"Hey, your dad is going to be fine" Johnny said as he sat on Cassie's bed.

"Thank you for everything you did for my dad yesterday" she smiled at Johnny then looked at the bear closely, rubbing her hands over it. "It's so life like".

"That's the idea, to make them more real" stated Johnny.

Johnny smiled at Cassie "When are you going home?"

"Tomorrow I can't wait. Mummy's coming home too" she looked at her rescuer with admiration.

"That's good news. Now you take care of him." Johnny pointed to the bear she was hugging to her chest.

"I will" she said seriously.

"Good, be good, see you later" Johnny waved and left feeling very satisfied.

"Johnny wait up" Johnny turned around as he was pushing the door to the stairwell open. "Using the stairs, huh" said Liz chuckling.

"It's safer" Johnny simply stated. "Thanks for all your help with keeping Susan calm yesterday" Johnny said seriously.

"It's the least I could do..." she looked around and cleared her throat "Is that dinner invitation still open?" she asked shyly.

Johnny was surprised "Yeah sure...um...you off Thursday?" he asked trying to sound casual.

"Yes I am. Here's my address" she handed him a piece of paper.

"I'll pick you up at six" confirmed Johnny. She nodded and headed back down the hallway.

Johnny jogged down the stairs and thought as he exited the hospital, being stuck in an elevator hadn't been so bad after all.


End file.
